


A love song

by TheTopazKittyCat



Series: Solangelo stuff [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sings a love song to Nico, but it's not what one would expect....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love song

The campers were abuzz with conversation at the first open mike and bar-b-q cook out, hosted as a welcoming party for all the new campers. A few Hephasteus kids had put on a spectacular light show to kick it off, and the Hecate kids had done a literal magic show. Even though a few Apollo singers had gone before, everyone was surprised when Will stepped up to the stand, being notoriously bad at singing. He smiled at the audience.  
"This goes out to my lovely death boy, Nico," he said, and everyone in the audience aww-ed at this. Nico hid his face in his hood, blushing profusely.  
"This is gonna be adorable!!" said an Aphrodite girl next to him, making Nico sink deeper into his coat.  
Will went up to Chiron, who was playing DJ for all the singers. Will muttered a few words, and Chiron laughed. Will ran up the stage as really dramatic intro music started playing. He struck a pose, and then, singing off key into the mike, sung the opening lyrics.  
"JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL, LIVIN' IN A LON-LEY WOR-RLD, SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN' AN-NY-WHEEERE!"  
The entire audience laughed, but Will continued on, unperturbed, meanwhile Nico curled into a ball.  
"JUST A CITY BOY, BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETR-OIT, HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN' AN-NY-WHERE,"  
By this time, many of the campers had joined in. By this time, Nico had hidden in the most remote corner possible, curled up and face completely hidden by his hood and arms. Will ran down from the stage, still singing, and grabbed Nico's arm, pulling him up to the stage with him, Nico pulling against him and trying to escape, but Will's grip was steadfast. The couple mounted the stage just as the chorus began. Will screamed into the mike,  
"STRANGERS, WAITING, UP AND DOWN THE BOULEVARD, THERE'S A SHADOW, LURKIN' IN THE NIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!"  
Will shoved Nico towards the mic. Nico resisted as the crowd sang the lines to the well known song. Nico took a deep breath, and sang in an amazing tenor voice into the mic,  
"DON'T STOP, BELIEVING, HOLD ON TO THAT SWEET FEELIN', STREET LIGHTS, PE-PO-OH-OLLE!!"  
He promptly ran down from the stage, going off to who knows where. Everyone laughed, and as the song ended, Nico slinked back into the amphitheater.  
"Thanks," he whispered to Will, and the pair sat down to enjoy the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I'm proud of this.


End file.
